Those Annoying Handcuffs
by NatFiction
Summary: L and Light get into some...interesting situations because of those handcuffs. Rated T for language and hints of some sexy stuff. ;) I suck at summaries, just read! Also, if you give me an interesting fanfiction idea in the review section, I might write it!
1. Sleep

I am new to fanfiction , and this is my first story! Hopefully you will enjoy reading it! This is just a funny story about Light and L annoying the heck out of each other. I was inspired by Mysterious Penname to write this. Go check out her stories!

Without further ado, I give you my story!

"Light?"

Light looked up at L, the world's greatest detective. L had decided to handcuff Light to himself for the Kira investigation.

_He probably has to go get more food,_Light thought. He wasn't surprised when the detective said, "I need to get some cake."

And that was the start of another boring day of Light Yagami's life. Light allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen as L picked out more solid diabetes to eat. He came across some strawberry cake and decided to take it.

Once they were headed back to the investigation room, the pair sat down. They were the only ones there.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes?" came the older man's reply. He looked at Light with those dark, obsidian eyes. Those eyes that were on the face of the man that Light wanted to punch. He wanted those perfect eyes to- wait... _perfect? !_

Light decided that he needed sleep. He sighed.

"Ryuuzaki, it's one in the morning, and I need my beauty sleep," Light said with a cocky grin.

"Alright, Light. Let's go."

And with that, they were off.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Light pushed open the door and ran to the shared king-size bed. He stripped down to his boxers and lied down, waiting for the detective to join him.

"Get in bed, Ryuuzaki." That was a statement, not a question, but L did have to make everything harder. *wink wink*

"I do not need sleep."

Light rolled over, pulling L onto the bed.

"Yes you do."

L stood up. "Light, you are the one who needs sleep," he said, walking as far away from the boy as the chain would allow.

Light sighed. "Ryuu~"

L looked at him like he had just lost his mind. "What?"

Light turned a bright shade of pink, put his head on the pillow, and let out a muffled "nothing."

L climbed into bed with Light.

"So you do need sleep," Light said. L could_hear _the smug smile on the boy's face.

"I'm not going to sleep, Light," replied the detective.

Light shifted around in the bed.

"I'm cold. Stop stealing the blankets!" L hissed.

L pulled on the blankets, which left Light with nothing to keep warm with.

"Stop it, Ryuuzaki!"

Light pulled the blankets back.

Just as you might expect, this ended up in an all out tug-of-war with the blanket.

Right when they both pulled with all their might...RIIIIIIIIP!

"..."

"..."

"...now what, Ryuuzaki?"

"I do not know, Light."

"How am I supposed to sleep, Mr. Top Detctive?!" Light scoffed.

L brushed some black hair out of his face. "Figure it out, Light. You are the one who needs sleep, remember?"

Light took a deep breath and convinced himself not to kill L, he wasn't Kira, after all.

He exhaled. "I'll get some new blankets. I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki. I'm just tired."

"Light, you cannot get the blankets by yourself."

"Oh, why not? I have the perfect body," Light said, gesturing to his entire body.

"It is because we are handcuffed together. And your body isn't perfect; I have a better build than you do."

Oh no he didn't.

"And besides," L continued, "I am also manlier."

He was _asking _to be punched.

Light managed a fake laugh. "Well, Ryuuzaki, while you may have a nice body, I work out more than you do."

L looked at Light with a strange expression. "Did you just say that I have a nice body?"

_Crap._

"Psssh. No!" Light exclaimed, looking around the room for something to change the subject.

"You just...nevermind. You need sleep, Light."

"But the blankets-"

"Watari will bring up some blankets"

And just like that, Watari brought blankets to the chained duo. They equally distributed the blankets and went to sleep.

They were going to have separate beds from now on.

So, what did you think? I am planning to write more soon. Hopefully, it'll get a lot better. Leave a review for me! I am also taking ideas for fanfics. Only Death Note. Thanks!

~LawlietLover123


	2. Dreaming and Shower Time

I hope you liked the first chapter! I'm going to try to make this one better. I haven't received any reviews yet. :'( Oh, well! If you have time, please review! And here's L with the weather.

**L: Today's chapter will have some extra bitchy Light and a little bit of Misa.**

**Light: *dramatically flips hair* Ugh! Misa has to be here?!**

L woke up with Light's arm on his face. He pushed it and noticed Light was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, he got into a more comfortable position.

"Sayu...don't go into...my...closet..."

It was the slurred voice of a sleeping Light Yagami.

"No...don't..." Light's arm slowly reached out.

He was silent for a moment. _What could he have in there? _L thought.

"Now everyone knows that I have pictures of Hideki Ryuuga in my closet..."

Hideki Ryuuga?

Light woke up.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

L didn't answer the question.

"You have pictures of Hideki Ryuuga in your closet?"

Light was silent.

L waited for him to answer.

"I...uh...I like his show."

L sighed.

"Let's take a shower, Ryuuzaki."

"I took a shower 12.4 hours ago, Light."

Light rolled his eyes and dragged L to the bathroom.

Light stripped down to his flamingo boxers, and L stripped to his plain gray ones.

"Pfffft. Your boxers are so boring, Ryuuzaki."

They got completely naked and stepped into the shower.

_He's naked! _Light thought with a weird, gay giggle. He immediately wondered why he liked it, but stopped thinking about the detective.

"Light, pass me the shampoo."

"Why should I?" Light held the shampoo in the air.

"Yagami, give me the shampoo."

Everyone knew that L called Light by his first name. Right when L said 'Yagami,' he knew that he should've handed over the darn shampoo.

L grabbed the shampoo from Light's hand.

They were silent for the next ten minutes.

After that, they dried off and wrapped towels around their waists.

"Ryuuzaki, why didn't we just bring the clean clothes in the bathroom?"

"I do not know, Light."

They left the bathroom. As they were walking over to their closet, they saw Misa.

"Light! I missed you! You look so sexy when you're shirtless..."

"Why are you in our room, Misa?" Light asked.

"I wanted to see you naked, but this will have to do~"

L was trying to get his clothes.

Misa spoke up again. "Ryuuzaki doesn't look hot when he's shirtless, though," Misa said, not paying attention to his well sculpted torso.

"Leave our room, Miss Amane," said L as he put on his shirt.

With a 'hmph!' from Misa, she left.

The boys got dressed and went downstairs.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to lock the door next time."

"Agreed."

I hope you liked it. It was short, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please leave some reviews! :3


	3. L's Embarrassment

Hey, everyone! I'm so surprised that so many people have read this!

Thanks to AVU and Blue Phoenix for the reviews! They made my day!

I changed my name to xXWendigoXx. Lawliet Lover123 just wasn't working. This also takes place during the time that Light is not Kira, FYI.

I keep forgetting to say this: **I don't own Death Note!**

Let's get on with the story! (Also, L will call Light 'Light-kun.' It sounds better that way.)

L and Light sat in silence in the work room. It was just the usual stuff.

They worked and ate, on L's part. Then out of the corner of his eye, Light saw Watari, Matsuda, and Aizawa carrying boxes. It wasn't the boxes that got his attention, it was what was on the boxes. Each box said, "L's belongings" written in cursive. That wasn't L's handwriting. His was terrible. _I'm gonna have to help that man with his handwriting skills, _Light thought.

The help could wait. Light had to find out what was in the boxes. He couldn't do that with L constantly breathing down his back. He had to make a plan. Whatever was in those boxes might embarrass him. Light needed some blackmail material, anyway.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, sounding extremely nice.

L sighed. "What do you want, Light-kun?"

"Well, I was just wondering, what's in those boxes?"

L slurped his tea. "Some of my things, I suppose. Why?"

Light played with the cuff on his wrist. "Can I see the things?"

L shrugged in a very un-L-like fashion. "I guess."

They got up and walked over to the room that everyone else was in. Watari was going through things-old stuffed animals, toys, and games from L's childhood. In another box, there were a bunch of tapes.

Light ran over to them. "Ohhh! I wanna see!" he yelled, dragging L along with him.

Light grabbed a few tapes and ran to their shared bedroom.

Once L opened the door, Light ran over to the TV.

"How do we watch them?"

L pulled out an old tape player. "Give it to me, Light-kun."

Light handed him a tape that said, "#265."

L put it in and turned on the TV.

The video started out with a young L sitting in a bathtub. He was very small and thin. He had the same style of hair and the same dark eyes. He didn't have the profound bags under his eyes, which made him look...cute.

Light immediately started laughing as L lowered his head in embarrassment. The young brunette stopped laughing and looked back at the screen.

An older male-most likely Watari- began talking to little L.

Little L just stared in amazement at the rubber duck that floated beside him.

"Do you like the duck, L?" Watari inquired. The camera zoomed into the duck's face.

Little L poked the duck. "Why is it in here?" He asked. His voice was high, like a child's. Light laughed and noticed that L was still looking down.

Light poked him. "Watch the video, Ryuuzaki."

After L didn't respond, Light turned back to the TV.

Little L kept poking the duck.

Watari answered, "it is here for your enjoyment, L. If you don't want it, I can take it out."

The duck moved over to Little L, and he fearfully pushed it away.

Watari laughed. "Are you afraid of the duck?"

Little L pouted. "No, I'm fine."

The camera zoomed in on the duck again.

"I need to pee," Little L stated.

Watari chuckled. "Alright."

The camera was put down on the floor, and the screen went black. After waiting, Light finally figured out that the video was over.

L looked up. "Now can we get back to work, Light-kun?"

Light groaned. "Ugh! Ryuuzaki, just let me have some fun!"

"This is the Kira Case, Light-kun. It is not fun."

The next morning, L woke up with a rubber duck on his face. It was going to be a long day.

Wow, okay. Another chapter! I still have more ideas for this story. Is that really a good thing?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! :3

~xXWendigoXx


	4. Voices

**Alright. Chapter 4 is here! **

**I don't own Death Note.**

**.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

After L took the duck off of his face, he threw it at Light.

"Don't throw things at me!"

"You were the one who put it on my face, Light-kun."

Light grunted. "Fine. I have to go to the bathroom," he said, tugging on the chain. He noticed that L wasn't moving. "C'mon, Ryuuzaki. I have to go!"

L finally gave in. He allowed himself to be dragged into the bathroom with Light. He watched as Light stood in front of a urinal. "Do you really have to watch?"

"You know the answer."

"Pervert."

After Light washed his hands, they went back to the work room.

Matsuda greeted them. "Hey, Ryuuzaki. Light."

Light waved, and L gave a monotonous "hello, Matsuda."

"That was rude," said Light, referring to the way L greeted Matsuda.

"How was that rude? I just said hello."

"Yeah, but," Light lowered his voice down to an L-like monotone. "You said it like this."

L scoffed in a very un-L-like way. "I do not sound like that."

"Yes, you do!" Light exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and receiving the attention of everyone in the room.

"You will refrain from doing that again," said L, as he ate his cake that Watari had just left for him.

"Only if you stop being so rude!"

L sighed. "I am not rude, Light-kun."

"Well, can you stop talking like that?"

L looked up from his cake. "What do you want me to sound like?"

Light gestured to himself and said, "you need to sound like me."

L made his voice sound like the gayest, most feminine thing in the world and said, "alright, Light-kun. What would you like to discuss?"

Light's mouth was wide open. "Ugh! I don't sound like that!"

"That's what you sound like to me, Light-kun."

The entire task force was staring at them, wondering what they were doing.

Soichiro spoke up. "Um...boys?"

The two didn't respond. They kept fighting. Finally, L kicked Light in the face.

"Again?!" Asked Matsuda, rushing in to break up the fight. "Stop it!"

L and Light looked at Matsuda and froze in their postions. L lowered his leg as Light pulled his arm back in.

L spoke up. "Ah. Yes. I suppose that was getting out of hand."

Light looked down, feeling ashamed. "Yeah..."

Light looked at Ryuuzaki. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make me sound so...so gay!"

L made his voice sound gay again. "This is how you talk, Light-kun."

Light sighed. "Whatevs."

As Light went to sleep that night, he thought about how hot L had sounded. He wanted to make a recording of that voice.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:..:.:.:..:.:.:..:..:.:.:.:.**

**Yeah, I know. It's super short. I didn't have time. Review and look at my profile. I started a poll. Please do the poll. It will make my life complete. :) **

**Review!**


	5. Cell Phone

As L and Light were working on the case, Light noticed something strange about the detective - he had a bulge in his jeans.

Light was thinking about this for hours. Why would he have an erection, Lkght thought. Then, Light realized that it probably wasn't. L doesn't think about that stuff, anyway. It might just be his cell phone. Whatever it was, it was bothering the young brunette.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, trying to be quiet so that the Task Force wouldn't hear.

"What's that?"

L looked around, not knowing what Light was talking about.

Light sighed. "What's that in your pants?"

L looked down. He blushed ever so slightly, but managed to keep himself calm.

Light noticed that L was embarrassed. "It's okay. It's normal for your cell phone to do that. Sometimes it just gets into an akward position in your pocket," said Light with a smile.

"Light-"

"It's okay, Ryuuzaki. I could go buy you some new pants with better pockets."

"Light..."

"Oh! And I have these sexy shorts..."

"Light?"

"...and those pants with the nice belt..."

"Thank you, Light, but my pockets are not the problem," L said, trying to hide his obvious boner.

Light looked at L's crotch again. "I'm glad you're trying to be nice, but I really think I should buy you some new pants."

L sighed. "Light, that's not what I was trying to say."

"What was it then?" Light asked, almost mockingly.

"Well, that's not my phone..." L looked down.

Light raised one eyebrow, but then he figured out what it was. He laughed. "I didn't think you were even capable of that."

"I am capable of many things, Light," L said with a smirk and turned around to continue working.


	6. L Gets Sick

As Light walked into the monitoring room, he noticed something about L. The detective looked even paler than usual, and the bags under his dark eyes were more profound.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked, leaning closer to L to get a better view.

_He's probably sick, _Light thought.

L looked at him? "Yes, Light-kun?" His voice sounded monotone, as usual, but it sounded just a little raspy.

"Are you okay?" Light tilted his head.

L sat down, pulling Light forward. "Yes." And that was all he said.

Light became even more suspicious when L didn't eat his cake. "You're not eating," Light deadpanned.

L looked at the cake and then back up at Light. "I am not hungry."

Light scoffed. "You're sick, Ryuuzaki. Let's go upstairs."

"Light-kun, I'm-" Light didn't want to hear it. He dragged the sick detective upstairs to their shared bedroom. He opened the door quickly. The bedroom was well-furnshed, with a large flatscreen TV, a couple laptops, and two beds pushed closer together.

"Get in bed," Light instructed. L complied and got on top of the bed, sitting in his crouching position. Light sighed. "Can you sit like a normal person?"

"If I do, my-" Light walked over to L, mimicking his voice. "My deductive ability will go down 40%," Light said, making strange movements with his hands. "Get some rest, Ryuuzaki. I'll be downstairs."

Light tried to walk away, but he forgot about the chain.

"Well," L said, almost mockingly, "you'll have to stay here."

_Great._

**_DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND_**

**Thanks for the reviews! I kinda rushed this chapter, but no worries- the next one will be up soon!**


	7. L is Still Sick

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been working on Black and White! **

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Death Note. I wish I did...

**Warnings:**Slight mentions of masturbation.

**Summary:**L is sick, and Light has to take care of him.

* * *

That night L couldn't sleep. Well, he could never sleep, but that's not the point. He just didn't feel well. He shifted in his bed. L closed his eyes. Every time his stomach hurt more, he closed his eyes tighter. Just when they couldn't be tighter, he sat up and opened his eyes. The chain moved, causing Light to wake up.

Light groaned, "Ryuuzaki, you woke me up..."

L didn't say anything. He just stared at Light with wide eyes. Finally, he replied, "I apologize, Light-kun."

Light's expression softened. "Are you okay, Ryuuzaki? Do you still feel sick?"

L, taken aback by Light's calmness, only nodded in reply.

Light nodded and lied down. That was the worst time for L to remember that he _really _needed to pee. He jingled the chain.

Light sat up again. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?" He sounded annoyed.

"I have to use the restroom."

Light sighed and stood up, following L to their bathroom. L stood in front of the door. "Stay out here, Light-kun."

Light wondered what L could possibly be doing in there that required him to stay outside. His mind drifted to the gutter. "Ryuuzaki, are you...?"

L looked at him, slightly moving his legs together like a little kid who really had to go. "Am I what?"

Light felt his face heating up. "Are you, uh, you know... doing things in there? Things that you don't want me to see?"

L tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you masturbating, Ryuuzaki?" Light's face was completely red, and if you looked closely, even L was turning pink.

"No, Light-kun." And he shut the door on Light's face. He finished moments later and washed his hands.

It was 7:30 AM, and L decided he wanted to work.

"You're sick," Light informed. "You need rest."

"Kira isn't sick. Are you telling me not to work because you are Kira?"

Light rolled his eyes in irritation. "I'm not Kira!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. "I swear, Ryuuzaki, I'll punch you if you say that again."

"Seventeen percent, Light-kun."

Light sighed. "Okay. I'll get your laptop for you, and you can work in here."

L thought for a moment. "I would have to unlock the handcuffs," he pointed out, "and I don't want the others to know I am sick." He coughed a little.

Light pondered the thought of telling Matsuda. _That would be fun..._

Light said, "Watari can bring you your laptop."

L nodded. "Alright," he agreed. He called Watari, and within minutes, the man brought up L's laptop and some sweets.

He smiled at L. "I hope you feel better soon."

L turned on his laptop, and then Light realized something horrible.

He was going to be stuck with L all day.


End file.
